Rumbelle's Baby
by Miss poetry
Summary: Belle has to decide the fate of her child.


Once Upon a Time a Fan Fiction Rumbelle Baby

Part I

Belle has been staying aboard the Jolly Rogers. She's just received the tape that Mr. Gold sent to her. How can he be so sweet yet so manipulative. She gently touches her belly and smiles.

Belle: Please, show me more. Why did you say that about your father. I want to believe there is good in him...

She closes her eyes trying to make a connection. She is startle by the familiar scent of Mr. Gold's cologne. She opens her eyes only to find him right next to her.

Belle angrily.

Belle: What are you doing here? You are not welcome here.

Mr. Gold sadly ignores her question.

Mr. Gold: Out of all the places to hide, why here? With my worse enemy, the man who tried to kill you.

Belle: Because he changed. Rumple, please just go.

Mr. Gold: Oh, he changed? Really? A few months ago, Emma tried to kill you? Hook tried to destroy the town? When our child was in danger they did nothing, if you would have waited a little longer, I would have saved our child. I was right you could never love me... at least not the real me. Belle, please just let me be a part of the child's life... I lost my Bae... please don't let me lose my second child.

Belle: I can't... not after the warning... our son... the hatred in his eyes...

Mr. Gold takes out of the shears of destiny and put them in the table.

Mr. Gold: How do you know it was real?

Belle takes the shears of destiny.

Belle: Rumple, I can't believe in you anymore. How do I know if this is real?

Mr. Gold: You don't? The choice is yours.

She's face to face with him and touches his face.

Belle: I'm sorry, I don't believe you anymore.

Mr. Gold sadly.

Mr. Gold: You never have.

His words seem to be breaking her heart. She wonders is he being sincere. He seems so emotional so honest.

Belle: I...

Mr. Gold: You don't have to say anything. I understand you never loved the monster but without the monster I'm nothing. I wished you would have left... because this is too much pain... I have been to the underworld and back but nothing compares to the pain of losing a child.

Belle: I don't want you to lose him... but I can't lose him... I can't allow you to hurt him like you hurt me.

Mr. Gold: I know I hurt you... but I guess you assume because I'm a monster I have no feelings...

Belle: Rumple, that's not true...I...

Mr. Gold: It's okay... I can live with that, you don't love me but I will fight for my son or daughter.

Belle: It's a boy, he woke me up.

Mr. Gold: Did he?

Belle: What are you not telling me?

Mr. Gold: Would you believe?

Belle is silent, indecisive on whether to believe him or not.

Belle: I'm sorry... please just go.

Mr. Gold sadly

Mr. Gold: Can I come with you when you get your first ultrasound... please...

He's different he seems so sincere she almost gives into his plea but she stands her guard.

Belle: Rumple, it's too much for me... I need space.

Mr. Gold: I need you and the baby.

He places his hand in her belly. She wants to take him into her arms having him so close is too painful.

Belle: Just go...

Mr. Gold: Okay... I have something else for you.

He waves his hand and the dark one's dagger appears. He places it on her hand then he waves his hand and his cane appear then he puts on the bracelet that block magic.

Belle: How do I know this isn't a trick.

Mr. Gold: Like I said you don't, the choice is yours. But please take care of it. I mean if Zelena, Mr. Hyde or anyone else gets a hold of the dagger... they can... if you ever need me all you have to do is call upon me.

Mr. Gold smiles and kisses her on the cheek. She so desperately wants to throw her arms around him and tell him how much she loves him but she just sit there. She's afraid of having her heart broken again. He leaves her alone.

Part II

Belle is at Granny's attempting to eat, everything seems to make her sick. She recalls Mr. Gold cooking for her; he was an amazing cook while all she could do was water for tea.

She makes her way back to the boat only to find Dr. Jekyll. She had never met him but seen around with Regina and the others. She wondered what had Mr. Gold done to him.

Belle smiles.

Belle: Hey, you're Dr. Jekyll right.

Dr. Jekyll: Very perceptive, you are Rumpelstiltskin wife.

She looks at him

Belle: Was...I mean...

Dr. Jekyll: I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. You don't have to explain. I know being married to the dark one tends to be difficult.

She leads him to the boat.

Belle: How about so tea?

Dr. Jekyll follows her.

Dr. Jekyll: I would love that. You are wondering why am I here?

Belle: I don't really get many visitors.

Dr. Jekyll: Well Regina said you were really smart.

Belle laughs.

Belle: I wouldn't say that, I just happened to love books. But if you need help I can try to help you. Does it have to with Mr. Hyde.

She leads him below deck and offers him a seat.

Dr. Jekyll: Something like that... I lost the love of my life because of him.

Belle: I'm so sorry...

Dr. Jekyll: But I'll finally get my revenge.

Belle is preparing the tea water the only thing she could make. She's unsure but something about Dr. Jekyll gives her the creeps. He's hiding something she quickly grab a kitchen knife just in case he tried anything.

Belle: Revenge? But why?

Dr. Jekyll has move right behind like a predator she's confused as to how he can move so silently.

Dr. Jekyll passed his hand through her cheek.

Dr. Jekyll: You're gorgeous, tell me how can such a beautiful woman love Rumpelstiltskin. And you're pregnant with the monster's child.

She terrified unable to move. He quickly passed his hand to her belly. She's hiding the knife in her hand.

Belle moves away from him.

Belle: Why? Would you... I thought Mr. Hyde was...

Dr. Jekyll laughs.

Dr. Jekyll: The villain? Sure he fits the profile. You're not very bright, but then again you married the dark one. That by definition is the stupidest thing to do. It's shorten your life. If you come willing I'll kill you quickly.

Belle has never been so sacred in her life.

Belle: I'm sorry for what happened... I had nothing to do...

Dr. Jekyll: You married the monster. If I kill you I will wound his heart.

She tries to make it the door but he pulls her by the hair. When he's not looking she take the knife and stabs him. She hurts him but it's not a mortally wound. Her attack seems to anger him more. He slaps her so hard that she falls on the floor. Dr. Jekyll is pulling the knife out of his leg. She remembers she had the dark one's dagger she only hopes it's the real thing. She quickly runs to the nightstand and takes out the dagger.

Belle: Rumpelstiltskin I summon thee.

Her heart jumps out of joy to seem him appear there. Dr. Jekyll is face to face with Mr. Gold who is using his cane because the bracelet is still on his wrist.

Dr. Jekyll: So the dark one has a heart. You actually gave her the dagger. But you seem to be lacking your magic you're the coward crippled.

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: I don't need magic to destroy you.

He swings his cane several times beating Dr. Jekyll.

Belle: Please stop you'll kill him.

She doesn't realize that the dagger still has effect on Mr. Gold he stops. That gives Dr. Jekyll the edge he trips Mr. Gold sending him to the floor.

Dr. Jekyll: I don't need to destroy you she can do it for me.

He about to hit Mr. Gold but Belle quickly take off the bracelet that blocks magic. Mr. Gold is quickly on his feet and waves his hand and is chocking Dr. Jekyll. Belle walks up to him and kisses him.

Belle: I know you'll do the right thing.

He lets of go of Dr. Jekyll.

Mr. Gold angrily.

Mr. Gold: I didn't kill her, you did, Mr. Hyde exist long before me I just set the monster free. Now go and never come back.

Mr. Gold embraces Belle. He gently passed his hand over her red cheek where he slap her. Dr. Jekyll is leaving the boat but instantly runs stabbing Belle in the back with the knife. Mr. Gold gently lays on the floor. Dr. Jekyll punches Mr. Gold and is about to stab Belle on the heart but Mr. Gold waves his hand and pull Dr. Jekyll away from Belle and bring him closer to him. He pulls out his heart and crushes.

He quickly goes back to Belle and heal her wound. He scoops her in his arms and appears at the hospital. A few hours later Belle wakes up in the hospital. She recalls bits and pieces. She's angry at herself because Mr. Gold was right on wanting to kill Dr. Jekyll.

Belle sadly in the verge of tears. She's afraid her choice cost her the baby.

Belle: Our baby...

Mr. Gold smiles at her.

Mr. Gold: Hey don't cry, the baby is fine. I only brought you to the hospital because magic can only do so much. You lost a lot of blood.

Belle: I'm sorry... for everything. I...

Mr. Gold: It's okay... I took care of him..

He lowers his head because he killed Dr. Jekyll.

Belle: You did the right thing. I'm too naive to believe everyone can be saved. Perhaps I threw the chipped cup too soon.

Mr. Gold: Maybe I can... we

Belle: Another chance? I would love that. I'm sorry for the pain I cause you...

Mr. Gold: I want to do good by you but… I'm not perfect…

Belle: I don't need perfect all I ever wanted was for you to try.

He kisses her and she finally understand that life with him will never be easy but it will be worth while. Belle proceed to have her first ultrasound while he holds her hand.

Part III

Thanks to Mr. Gold killing Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde is dead too. Belle convinces Mr. Gold to help clean up the mess he brought to Storybooke.

Mr. Gold helps Henry unravel the untold stories and together they help most of the people from the realms of untold stories to move on. The only ones left are Jasmin, Aladdin, and Jafar, who is still in hiding. Belle is at the shop with Killian. They are looking into genies. Belle is five months pregnant. She gently puts her hand on her belly.

Killian looks at her nervously.

Killian: The baby is not...

Belle laughs.

Belle: No, the baby just kicked. I heard the news about the engagement.

Killian: About bloody time.

Belle smiles.

Belle: Emma will be pregnant someday. Ouch...

Killian: May I.

She grab his hand and gently put it on her belly. They are lost in the moment that they don't see Mr. Gold appear on the shop until he is by Belle side.

Mr. Gold: Careful Pirate.

He lets go of her.

Belle: Rumple, please you can't possibly think?

Killian and Mr. Gold have been trying to at the very least not try to kill each other.

Killian: I didn't mean any harm. I know she loves you, take care of her this time around.

Mr. Gold ignores Killian's comments about Belle.

Mr. Gold: I went back to the blimp. There's no one else so my guess is that Jafar is the one that will kills Emma. Unless you stop him.

Killian: We ask around about this Jafar guy but no one seems to know about him. Well Jasmin help a bit but not enough.

Mr. Gold: You haven't ask me.

Killian annoyingly

Killian: Let me guess he's either a friend of yours or an enemy.

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: Actually he's neither, if that were the case I would be dead or he would. He's more like an acquaintance. Unfortunately for you he's exactly like I used to be the only difference is he has no weakness.

Belle looks at him.

Belle: Is there nothing we can do?

Mr. Gold: Belle, please I don't want you to meddle in thing and lose our child.

Killian: Belle, he's right.

Mr. Gold is surprised at Killian's words.

Mr. Gold: I can do something for you.

He takes a jar with Killian's hand. Killian backs away. He remembers the last time Mr. Gold gave it to him.

Killian to at Mr. Gold.

Killian: I don't want that thing.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry, I spell it so you couldn't control it.

He takes it out and waves his hand and it returns back to Killian.

Killian: Thank you.

Mr. Gold: Just keep away from my wife.

Belle: Rumple...

Killian trying not to laugh.

Killian: She will never turn on you. If you haven't realized it she adores you. Besides I would never hurt my Emma.

They part in amicable terms. She is alone with Mr. Gold.

Belle passes her hand through his short hair.

Mr. Gold: You hate it?

Belle: No, I miss the old one.

Mr. Gold waves his hand and his hair is changed back.

Mr. Gold: There, anything for my lady.

Belle: You shouldn't be so jealous. I love you so much, when will you realize that.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry, it's just so hard to believe that you love me after everything.

Belle: I love you so much, thank you for being the man I knew you could.

Mr. Gold gently touches her belly.

Mr. Gold: The baby kicked.

Belle: Yes, the baby has been doing that all day.

Mr. Gold: Have you thought of names?

Belle: If the baby is a boy he should be name after his papa Rumpelstiltskin, if it's a girl how about Winter it's when we met.

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: Let's hope the baby doesn't look as ugly as his papa.

Belle hits him in the arm.

Belle: You are not ugly.

Mr. Gold: Belle, please promise you won't intervene with the whole Jafar thing. I don't want to lose you or my child.

Belle: I promise, I want you to promise me you won't kill Jafar. Please... I know you did the right thing with Dr. Jekyll… but that kind of stuff effects the heart… I wouldn't want you to…

Mr. Gold: You're afraid of what it will do to my heart but I wasn't going to kill Dr. Jekyll... I want to do good by you. He was going to kill you...

He pulls out his heart which is still rosy red with not a single speck of black.

Belle: I don't want to lose you to the darkness.

Mr. Gold: I know and you won't. I will stay away from Jafar.

He take her home where he cook dinner for her. A few days later Killian and Regina killed Jafar saving Emma's life. Emma and Killian get married after knowing that they averted Emma's death. Belle finally understand that the vision from the temple was a trick. She gives birth to a baby girl that they name Winter; she looks so much like Mr. Gold excepted she had Belle's eyes. The live happily ever after with their daughter.


End file.
